This invention relates to certain 2,6,6'-trimethylbenzophenone compounds, a novel process for their preparation, compositions containing such compounds, a method for combating a fungus at a locus comprising treating the locus with such compounds and their use as fungicides.
Food production relies upon a variety of agricultural technologies to ensure the growing population's dietary needs remain affordable, nutritious and readily available on grocery store shelves. Fungicides are one of these agricultural technologies which are available to the world community. Fungicides are agrochemical compounds which protect crops and foods from fungus and fungal diseases. Crops and food are constantly threatened by a variety of fungal organisms, which, if left uncontrolled, can cause ruined crops and devastated harvests.
In particular, ascomycetes, the causative agent for powdery mildew diseases are an ever-present threat especially to cereal and fruit crops. However, applications of fungicidal agents at disease control rates can cause phytotoxic damage to the target plants.
The compounds of the present invention are disclosed in a broad general formula of the European patent ("EP") application EP 0 727 141, which published on Aug. 21, 1996. The EP application discloses compounds having activity against phytopathogenic fungi, but relatively low systemicity.
There is no disclosure in the EP application of substituted benzophenones, wherein the first phenyl group is substituted by two methyl groups in the 2- and 6-position and an additional substituent in the 3-position.
Moreover, there is no hint given to a one-step process in which a methoxy group in the 2-position of the second phenyl group is directly replaced by an alkoxy group.